


Get sick soon

by Andithiel



Series: Drarropoly 2018 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarropoly: A Drarry Game/Fest, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, M/M, harry is sick and needy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 23:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17110100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andithiel/pseuds/Andithiel
Summary: Harry is needy when he's sick (and Draco secretly loves it).





	Get sick soon

**Author's Note:**

> For Drarropoly 2018.  
> Rolled: 3  
> Position: The Great Hall  
> Prompt: Bringing the other food when they are sick/forgot to eat Minimum: 76 Maximum: 677  
> Word count: 622  
> Summary: Harry is needy when he's sick (and Draco secretly loves it).
> 
> Thank you as always to the lovely [Kristinabird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristinabird/pseuds/Kristinabird) for the beta and encouragement <3  
> Title is from the song by Hello Saferide.

“Harry! Harry, I’m home!” Draco called from the hallway as he dropped the shopping bags on the floor. 

A faint whimper came from the bedroom.

There was a big lump on their bed, with tufts of black hair sticking up at the part nearest the headboard. Draco lifted the duvet and Harry looked up at him, eyes glassy and brimmed with red, his nose puffy. He looked so young and vulnerable without his glasses.

“Where were you? I’ve waited for _ever_!” Harry said in his most pathetic voice.

Draco fought hard not to roll his eyes.

“I’m sorry, love, they were out of pepper-up at Slug and Jiggers so I had to go to J. Pippin’s.”

Harry sniffed. “Oh. Okay then.”

When Draco turned to get the food Harry called “Where are you going?!”

Draco stopped, looking back at Harry. “I’m getting you the soup I brought you. You know, the very special Malfoy recipe. Mother made it especially for you.”

“But I’m cold! I feel like I’m dying!”

Arguing with someone who had actually died seemed petty, Draco thought with a sigh, even if Harry obviously was far from his last hours.

“Can’t you lie down next to me?” Harry said with a cough. ”I need cuddling.”

Draco huffed, amused despite himself.

“Okay, fine, I’ll stay with you for a few minutes, but you really need to eat, love.”

Harry scooted over, looking pleased, and Draco lay down beside him, wrapping his arms around his shivering body.

“Harry, you’re burning hot! Let me get you a potion for the fever.”

Harry shook his head.

“Nuh-uh. I just need you here,” Harry mumbled, wrapping both arms and legs around Draco, latching on like a koala. Draco had to concentrate on how much he loved Harry to not pry himself away from the hot, sweaty mess that was now feeling like a second skin.

This kind of neediness was entirely new to Draco. Harry had been sick several times before in the two years they’d been together, but before now he had been set on caring for himself. He would stubbornly get up on wobbly legs for even the simplest things, like getting a glass of water, instead of asking Draco. While that had been frustrating, this was a whole different level of annoying. Draco was so used to Harry always being the capable one, and initially it had scared him to see Harry so down-and-out, but that had soon turned to exasperation, always being at Harry’s beck and call .

He’d complained about it to Hermione at work, but she had merely smiled in a most Hermione-ish way and told him that he ought to take it as a good sign.

“This just means that Harry trusts you. You have to remember that he was never cared for as a child, showing signs of weakness is hard for him,” she’d told him, and boy had that made Draco feel like a stupid prat.

Harry pressed himself closer, as if trying to actually climb into Draco’s body. It was extremely uncomfortable and yet it felt good that Harry felt safe with him in this fragile state. Draco slid a hand into his hair, combing it through with his fingers the way he knew Harry liked it, and kissed him on the forehead.

“Harry? I’m going to get you that soup now, and then I want you to take a fever-reducing potion and a pepper-up, okay?” he said in the gentlest voice he could muster.

“Only if you tell me the fairy tale about he dragon and the toad after,” Harry said and Draco heard the pout in his voice. 

Draco smiled, placing a kiss on Harry’s temple this time.

“Of course I will, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are lovely <3
> 
> I'm also [on tumblr](https://andithiel.tumblr.com//)! Come say hi!


End file.
